Aivaylas
Aivaylas, or simply Aiva, was a former Koopaling fan. She had a total of 12 main koopalings before they had their rebooted versions as the Eronigos. Aiva is shown to be interested in aesthetics, German culture, Michigan (where she is from) culture, and goats. She is the creator of Tale of the Dankiglic, her inactive series 12 Years, the Eronigos, and the Glitch species. Fandom Encounter and Leaving Aiva is believed to have joined the koopa fandom sometime around mid 2014. Her original influence to join the fandom is unclear, but she hinted that she needed to draw something other that cats. She left the fandom for a few months after the Deviant, Iimedad, called her out in March, only for her to change her art style and move to a new account known as Aivaylas. She later rejoins the fandom sometime around July after Daewoocars announced a Koopaling Discord chat. After she discovered what the mods were doing to her friends on the chat, she left the chat, ultimately leaving the fandom for good. She eventually returned to the chat, only inactive this time. Her only fav koopalings as of now are Morton and Wendy. Personality Aiva is a socially awkward dork that often lets herself down due to her past experiences. Its hinted she may have multiple personalities, mainly proven that when she's at school, she is more ambiverted and a lot lazier, whereas her internet life implies her to be a sad, angry adolescent that lacks social skills. Its also implied she has anger issues and gets angry quickly even if you're a close friend. She also gets sad really quickly and often times regrets doing something very quickly. Personal Life She finds her personal life stressful. That's all. Hobbies Aiva mostly spends her time drawing, but she also makes edits of sprites and bases and even buttons. She was formerly in her school's band as a baritone player, however she ended up leaving the band because of her anxiety and past experiences. She also games often. Other than that, she's pretty boring. Other Fandoms Most active in: * Undertale * Osomatsu-San * Outlast * Tale of the Dankiglic * Until Dawn Least active in: * Five Nights At Freddy's * Furry * Sonic * Crash Bandicoot * Tattletail * OFF * Transformice Name Origins # Alex-Ember-Koopa - Aiva was a fan of a Fantendo koopaling named Alex-Ember-Koopa and was her first account before being banned for being underaged. The current account is unbanned, but inactive. # Emeralda-Misdeed- Aiva's old persona used to be a Misdeed named Emeralda. The Misdeeds are a retired koopa-based species created by DeviantArt user ALBurning90. # bready42fazbro- Aiva was a major fan of FNAF at the time she created this username. The name was inspired from a youtuber called Gold94Chica. 'Bready' came from one of Aiva's nicknames, '42' came from the number being 'the answer to life', and 'Fazbro' was based off the name Fazbear, which is part of the character Freddy Fazbear's name. Nowadays, she regrets that short time with a FNaFsona # OhNoItsAiva - This name was inspired from an unnamed Instagram's user's name. # ChrisHartleyz - This name is based off the character, Christopher Hartley, from the game, Until Dawn. She later abandoned the account mainly for being called out a month before she moved and her bad history on that account, ultimately resorting her to moving to Aivaylas # Aivaylas (curreny) - Its based off her real name and her nickname, Sylas, implying Sylas may be her alter ego. Aivaylas is the username Aiva was fond with for the longest time. Aiva also mentioned it was inspired by one of Blake's usernames, hence the "ylas" part in the name. Trivia *In 6th grade, Aiva said she liked Blake as a joke. Ironically, 3 years later when he came back to their school, she ended up liking him. *Aiva's favorite personal OC besides Sylas is Bavaria Eronigo, who was formally known as Matthew Koopa. *The Eronigos were originally created only for Furvilla purposes **She made them her official species for copyright reasons ***Because of this, all of her former koopalings were rebooted as Eronigos, ending the Koopaling era for her. *Aiva's Tale of the Dankiglic series is inspired by mainly Undertale, OFF, and Earthbound. *Aiva is surprised no one noticed that Sylas was based around Blake at first. *Aiva often flips out when Alisa posts bunnies **This is mainly because she spams her so much with them Links DeviantArt- https://aivaylas.deviantart.com/